Casual Passion
by IronCarrot
Summary: After Erik's house is destroyed by a recent typhoon, Raguna offers a temporary place to stay and the two farmers become close buds. But hidden feelings change a friendly, casual situation into something more... *YAOI* Read on, please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE - **This story _does _contain yaoi - gay romance/sexual actions. You have been warned~ If you don't like this kind of stuff please direct yourself somewhere else =) Thanks!

-This is also my first ever fanfic; please be kind, though constructive criticism is always much appreciated =)

**..::∂∂∂::..**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Raguna, throw me the strawberry seeds," called Erik. "I've tilled it and everything; all that's left is to sow."

It was dusk, and the sun had been gradually retreating to its cozy spot underneath the blanket of the horizon. Summer had just begun, and the days were long, so Raguna had decided to work a little later than usual.

The older farmer hesitated. Finally, he reluctantly replied, "Every strawberry you grow has to be sold! No more midnight strawberry incidents… we lost so much money because of that!"

"Aw, I was just having some fun. They're so delicious… you don't always have to be so gruff and serious! Now pass the seeds."

Raguna sighed and handed bubbly Erik the little paper packet. It seemed that ever since he had combined his field with Erik's, his profits had been steadily decreasing. Raguna still did the same amount of work as before the merge, but Erik was always slacking off and forgetting his share of the work. Then, there was the whole house issue…

"We're almost done, right? I really want to get to bed," Erik whined. The sun had disappeared in the blink of an eye, and the gentle moon had begun its sojourn in the night sky.

He received only a deep grunt as a reply. Erik eyed Raguna as he finished up the last of the weeds. The warm glow of the sun accentuated the dark hair on Raguna's legs, defining every flex and tense of his toned muscles. A light sheen of sweat coated Raguna's neck and upper chest, exposed by his low-collared shirt, just waiting to be slowly licked off… Erik quickly tore his glance away, keeping his temptation in check. The sleeping arrangement was only temporary. In a few weeks, Erik would be back on his feet and in his own house, thanks to Raguna's kind support.

"It's taking Kross a long time to rebuild your house," muttered Raguna. He realized with a start how that must have sounded. "Oh. I didn't—"

"Don't worry. Soon I'll be out of your way and you can go back to living alone. I really appreciate you taking me in."

"It's nothing. Go inside, I'll finish up."

Erik, gladly accepting the offer, headed to Raguna's house, stopping on the way to put away his hoe and can in the small wooden shed just outside the entrance. He looked to his left – his own home was about a stone's throw away, totally decimated by the recent typhoon. He had paid Kross and supplied the lumber necessary for repairs, but no doubt it would take days, if not weeks, to complete the repairs.

Erik walked into Raguna's large, airy house and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. The muscled brunette worked like a dog; and it showed – he had a very spacious, well-furnished living room and tasteful decorations.

His auburn eyes and delicate hands knew the house fairly well, having spent the past few nights within it, and quickly navigated toward the shower. Erik hopped in, planning to be out in just a few minutes. He was satisfied with just a light scrub – he wasn't about to admit it, but he hadn't worked hard today at all. Ashamed, he inwardly blamed the recent sag in his work ethic on his obsession with Raguna. Just as he stepped out of the steamy stall and reached for his towel, he heard the creak of the wooden door opening. Raguna popped his head inside.

"Erik, I just—"

Erik let out a high-pitched whelp and Raguna's face turned beet reed as he slammed the door shut. His muffled apology came through the door. Erik, still frazzled, made no reply. Immediately concerned of what Raguna might have seen in that split second, he glanced down at his manhood, nestled in curly brown hair, and noticed it was standing at full attention. Erik found himself hoping that Raguna had seen him in all his glory, but at the same time wishing the incident had never happened. He and Raguna were very close friends, but this would make for an awkward situation, Erik thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Erik stepped out of the bathroom in boxers only, his bright copper hair still damp and looking darker than usual. He cautiously tiptoed to the bedroom, hoping Raguna was asleep to avoid the crippling tension that would no doubt engulf the room. Erik delicately turned the doorknob and nudged the door open as lightly as possible. The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight trickling through the single window. Erik spied Raguna's hunched figure asleep in the bed, flanked by four majestic mahogany bedposts.

"Raguna?" he whispered, loud enough for Raguna to hear but soft enough that it wouldn't wake him.

After getting no answer, Erik waited an eternity, or so it seemed, before quietly creeping over to his small, foam mattress on the floor. Though it wasn't much, Erik didn't care.

As he passed by Raguna's bed, he noticed that he was sleeping naked with just a light sheet, and only up to his waist – due to the heat, Erik assumed. The moon's gentle rays illuminated Raguna's perfectly sculpted chest, which seemed to beckon, ache, for Erik's touch, to have his mouth around its dark nipples, hard from the cold air. How easy it would be to gently remove the sheet and admire him. Raguna would never know…

His creep gradually morphed into a lethargic saunter as he passed the head of the blue-eyed man's bed, buying time. Even with the scarce light, Erik could see Raguna's face, well-defined jaw line peppered with just the right amount of stubble. His disheveled hair, the colour of bitter dark chocolate, had a slight glow with the moonlight upon it. Erik felt himself bend forwards, his insatiable urge about to be satisfied, his lips ever so close to brushing Raguna's... but he caught himself. He would not allow this. He lay down, determined to last through the night.

After a few minutes, Erik already had a raging hard on, creating an awkward bulge through his boxers. He swore under his breath - it seemed it was boiling in the room despite the cool night. He glanced up at Raguna, sound asleep and peaceful and felt his desire grow enormously. It was barely containable, and tonight, stroking would not be enough – or at least, not alone. Erik felt himself rise up without thinking it; automatically felt his gaze drawn toward his friend.

Erik once again approached the head of the bed, his willpower drained. Desire coursed through his veins like adrenaline. He bent down, delicately snaked his hand down Raguna's furry chest, yearning for more. His hand slipped like a feather beneath the sheet, slowly caressing downwards, indulging in every inch of the older farmer's body. The tip of Erik's fingers brushed against Raguna's thick pubic hair, just the touch sending waves of sensuous pleasure rippling violently through Erik's body. He began to tentatively remove the sheet, and noticed that Raguna was hard, his foreskin waiting to be pulled back.

Raguna's eyelids flickered. Erik's hand recoiled and he froze. For minutes, there was no movement.

Finally, a calloused, experienced hand, worn from work, arose slowly from its position on the bed. It tenderly grasped Erik's hand, guiding it back towards its previous position. Raguna firmly set Erik's hand upon his large member, voicelessly urging him to continue. Erik did not need to be asked twice.

He rhythmically pumped up and down, feeling Raguna's muscles convulse with pleasure. But it was not enough. Erik bent his head down, lusting for the feeling of a cock deep in his throat. He closed his lips around it and Raguna moaned deeply.

"Just like that," he murmured in his scratchy voice.

Erik nearly choked, thrusting downwards and feeling the warm bulge of Raguna's glans against the back of his throat, his tongue sliding and twirling around the shaft, toying with Raguna's foreskin. The salty precum slid down his mouth as Raguna violently grasped Erik's mop of hair, pushing him down further. With his other hand, Raguna slid Erik's boxers down to his feet and shoved two fingers up the opening, eliciting a sensuous moan of bliss from Erik, who reveled in the pain.

"Please…," Erik begged. "I… I love you, Raguna…"

Raguna's penis softened almost immediately and his actions slowed. He may have lusted for Erik, but he did not love him, and did not want to give him a false impression. But Raguna realized that withdrawing from this would only hurt Erik more. If Erik truly loved him, he would have been waiting years for this… Raguna closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling, as Erik waited patiently for a reply.

**Please keep tuning in for the next chapter! I'll write more if I get enough demand, so R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys. I guess this chapter is a bit less… entertaining than the last one! Shorter too, and I don't like it much. I promise something much more interesting next chapter! My next one will probably also be the last chapter for this story.**

**I'm really looking for feedback, so please REVIEW! Thanks so much. Tell me what you think, and tell me how I can do better. Give me suggestions for the story. Anything is appreciated~**

**..::∂∂∂::..**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Erik… I… no," Raguna whispered, barely audible.

Erik choked on Raguna's cock, which he had still been nursing with his tongue. "What?"

Raguna's face went blank and his eyes unfocused. His eyebrows furrowed very slightly, as if he was trying to remember something.

"No… no," Raguna muttered, his eyebrows moving together and face hardening as his voice gained confidence. "No. Go back to bed. No."

"But… Raguna, I thought…" Erik protested, his hand petting Raguna's flaccid penis. "Come on…"

Raguna's temper flared, his cold eyes flashing anger. "Go back to bed, Erik."

Erik, distraught, crestfallen and confused, picked his boxers from the floor and awkwardly climbed into bed. Slimy, regretful thoughts bounced off the edges of his mind, leaving behind a sticky residue, a sick feeling of decay and shame. By morning it'll be gone, he thought to himself.

**..::∂∂∂::..**

The next morning, Raguna woke up early. Eager to be out of the bedroom and on the field, where his memories of last night might be forgotten, Raguna pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants and hurried outside.

He stopped by the shed and reached in for his hoe. He saw Erik's slightly smaller hoe, lying against the wall next to his own. Like a little duo, Raguna thought to himself. He immediately scratched out the thought and closed the shed door determinedly.

Raguna had expected to be at peace once he started working. Generally this was the case – once he was in the heat of the sun, his hoe rhythmically striking the ground, his thoughts seemed to ebb. Anything that might have bothered him during the day would evaporate with his sweat.

This was a different feeling though – one that Raguna had never felt before, or if he had felt it he had been able to suppress it. It came dangerously close to hate and at the last moment seemed to swerve toward affection, just grazing lust. It seemed to radiate from his core, worming its way into his fingernails and earlobes.

Raguna was disappointed that he had allowed last night to happen. He should never have led Erik on like that, suggesting that he loved him. Raguna was always aware of his sentiments and would have known if he possessed any kind of feelings for Erik. He did not.

Erik, whose upbeat personality had somehow allowed him to evade the confusion and self-conflict Raguna now felt, was feeling great. Whether it was conscious or subconscious, during his sleep Erik had overlooked Raguna's rejection of his love and was still his bubbly self when he walked on to the field that morning.

"Hey there, Raguna," he chirped.

"Mm," Raguna mumbled.

"Who spit in your bean curd?"

"Get to work. We have profit to make up for."

Erik succumbed, willing to work today. For once he thought he'd worked harder than Raguna, because by the time the skies began to sombre, Erik was beat. His fair skin was sun-baked and his feet hurt like fuck. He glanced over at Raguna, who had been distracted the whole day, unable to focus.

"Raguna. I'm so tired…" Erik proclaimed.

"Alright…" Raguna said awkwardly.

Raguna noticed Erik walking towards him and felt uneasy. After a hard day's work, a warm tongue would feel so good, especially in certain regions… but Raguna did not want to let Erik think that everything was okay. He was already angry with himself for not bringing the whole thing up with Erik, just to sort things out. But his lust for Erik was uncontrollable, insatiable and more intense than anything Raguna had felt.

And this time it wasn't just lust. Raguna felt that now familiar feeling grow in his stomach, the one he had felt earlier today that wouldn't go away. The seed had been planted last night when Erik uttered those three words. He suddenly knew that lust was not the only feeling the fuelled his desire. There was something else. But not love, he thought hurriedly.

Raguna felt Erik's stare, felt his bulge grow as Erik's hand descended down his shirt, felt himself give in so easily as Erik bit his ear, felt his own hand travel into Erik's pants where a hard dick was waiting. Raguna thought of the thrill, the possibility of having rough sex out in the field, his back coated in dirt as Erik's mouth explored places nobody had touched.

"Can we do it… right here…" Raguna whispered, his excitement overcoming his shame and anger.

"Oh Raguna…" Erik moaned, as Raguna groped the younger farmer's balls, sending a shiver of pain shooting down his spine.

Suddenly, realization hit. Raguna snapped back to reality, remembering his vow to stay away from Erik, to not lead Erik along a false path. He first felt shame, then immediately afterwards anger. Pure, hot, uncontrollable anger – anger at himself for not resisting, anger at Erik for seducing him, anger at the world for the situation it put him in.

Tonight, Raguna had plans. He would unleash his anger on the only person he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short! I promise this chapter will be better.**

**-Stuff does get pretty violent this time around so if you're totally opposed to that kind of thing ****you should probably sit this one out! Enjoy guys~**

**..::∂∂∂::..**

"Raguna…" Erik moaned.

Raguna had Erik positioned in the dirt, shirt removed, and had crudely bound the younger farmer's hands together with his leather belt. The sole two emotions Raguna was acting upon, cold anger and steamy lust, did not mix well.

Erik groaned with pain as Raguna violently fingered his hole, using it as an outlet for his anger. Raguna's judgement was way off, his perception hazy and his brain clouded. He shoved his fingers up too far, nudging Erik's prostate. Erik's face turned an unhealthy pale colour.

"Raguna, don't go that far," he somehow managed to spit out between gasps of pain.

Raguna shoved further in, using four fingers now, with his thumb as leverage against Erik's pelvic bone. He moved his fingers around, feeling the soft, supple flesh within. Dry dirt from the ground had infiltrated Erik's opening, increasing the friction tenfold. There was already a lack of lubrication. Erik's pain was no longer hot with pleasure. His face contorted awkwardly and his breath came in quick, shallow wheezes.

"Stop—"

"Shut up and take it," Raguna grunted emotionlessly, not having time for Erik's protests.

Erik clenched his eyes shut as sweat poured down his face. Raguna was no longer in control of his actions; his rage had taken over. His face was eerily calm, no expression. Erik tried pulling away, squirming around in an effort escape, but Raguna held him down with an iron grip. Raguna shoved further, his entire fist creeping into Erik's body.

"I told you not to move," said the cold voice.

Erik yelled, the pain excruciating. His body going through uncontrollable spasms, Erik panicked and pleaded desperately with Raguna.

"Please…" he moaned, almost a whisper.

Raguna, encouraged by Erik's suffering, shoved his entire fist into Erik. Only his wrist was visible. Unable to exert any more effort, Erik fell unconscious. Raguna felt Erik's muscles go limp and relax. He painstakingly withdrew his clenched fist, stood up and took a slow step back.

He looked down at Erik, whose eyes were closed and who was lying on the dirty ground in an exhausted lump. Raguna looked at the man he had lusted so painfully for… but he looked now at Erik and realized something else, something entirely new. That feeling, that pit at the bottom of his stomach, the one that wormed its way to his fingernails and earlobes, the one that was so close to hate and then swerved sharply towards affection, the one he felt that first morning when he woke up after spending the night with Erik. He knew the perfect name for it.

Love.

All of a sudden, Raguna's body collapsed beside Erik's. Hot, salty tears cascaded down his cheeks, covering Erik's smooth chest. Raguna cried and cried as the moon watched from above until its shift was over, and the sun came out, drying Raguna's tears and lulling him at last into a warm, deep sleep.

**..::∂∂∂::..**

Erik's eyes inched open, like rusty metal gates in need of oil. Yellow light filtered in through the single window. Erik estimated it was about noon. He tried to recall what had happened, reaching way back, but couldn't grasp at any memories. Why was he naked in Raguna's bed? Shouldn't they be out working by now? Where was Raguna?

"Erik. You're awake."

At the sound of that voice, the memories came rushing back… pain, hot unbearable pain… Erik looked up into Raguna's eyes, about to ask him what the hell he had been thinking. Erik had seen something in Raguna's eyes that had terrified him. There had to be an explanation.

Raguna anticipated Erik's inquisitiveness. His ocean-blue eyes connected with Erik's chestnut brown. Not a word was exchanged between them; yet Erik understood fully. He smiled, lighting up the room. Raguna, however, still felt the need for a little explanation.

"Erik," Raguna rushed, which was uncharacteristic, "I'm sorry and I wasn't thinking properly I was angry and you collapsed and I saw you lying there and I cried and I realized that—"

"Raguna," Erik cut him off in a calm, understanding voice. "I understand."

A tiny tear slid elegantly down Raguna's cheek. "Erik. I… I love you."

"I know," Erik said confidently. He sat up and placed his spindly, delicate hand over Raguna's manly, weathered one. "I know."

Raguna smiled. All was well. Erik's eyes wandered toward the window, where the wind was ruffling the leaves of the trees. The field looked good, Erik thought to himself.

"Shouldn't we be out working?"

Raguna laughed. "It's a holiday."

"Oh…" Erik smiled mischievously. "In that case…"

He flung his feet over the side of the bed, standing up in front of Raguna. Erik was slightly shorter, but their faces were still millimetres apart. Erik looked down, his own penis fully erect. A smile appeared on Raguna's face, who was just as eager.

Erik stroked Raguna's neck, just below the jaw line. Raguna leaned forward, their lips connecting. Raguna slid his tongue inside Erik's mouth, exploring the corners. Erik moaned, pleased, and returned this kiss. They moved towards the bed and Raguna easily slid off his shirt.

Erik took a step back, disconnecting their lips. He stared at Raguna's chest. That chest, just the sight of it, could satisfy him all day long. The broad shoulders which practically begged for a head to rest on them, leading down to hard, defined pectoral muscles with dark, erect nipples. The washboard abs, perfectly shaped, the sun catching them at just the right angle. His entire chest had a dusting of light brown hair, culminating in the middle, where it led downwards, intensifying below his belly button into a dark, curly treasure trail.

Raguna smiled. "Go ahead. Lick it."

Erik eagerly leaned forward, gliding his tongue across all of Raguna's body. He felt the darker-haired man's muscles ripple as he bent over to caress Erik's neck. Erik closed his lips around Raguna's nipple and pressed his tongue into it. Raguna gently nudged Erik toward the bed, lying down with Erik straddling his hips.

Erik whispered with a tinge of hesitation, "May I?"

Raguna grunted and Erik grasped Raguna's boxers, sliding them down his legs, the flexed calves with just the right amount of light brown hair, and then continued, guiding the fabric over Raguna's feet and off the bed.

Raguna's enormous cock lounged against his stomach, reaching past his navel and awaiting a tongue, which Erik supplied. He closed his lips around Raguna's member, bobbing up and down, using his tongue to play with Raguna's foreskin. Raguna's back arched with pleasure and his hands cradled Erik's head with gentle force.

"Don't stop…" he whispered.

Erik looked up and stopped. He lips made that light little "pop" as they left the surface of Raguna's thick penis. Raguna thrusted his pelvis up slightly, asking for more. Erik shook his head.

"Can we… um…" Erik hesitated again. "Can we… fuck now?"

Raguna laughed. "Can we?" he exclaimed, enthusiastic.

Raguna opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table and reached far into the back. As Erik wondered what Raguna might be reaching for, he pulled out a bottle of lube, generously covering his penis with the substance. Taking advantage of his now lubricated fingertips, he swung Erik so that he was on his back with his legs over Raguna's shoulders, and moistened his hole tenderly.

What came next was not so tender. Raguna inserted his rock hard cock into Erik's hole, situated in the middle of his perfectly sculpted ass. Erik moaned with true pleasure, and Raguna rocked forward, pushing far into Erik's insides. Raguna's pace quickened as he leaned down to kiss Erik. Raguna's hands fastened around Erik's legs and Erik made use of his hands around his own erect member. Raguna's low-hanging balls slapped against Erik's ass.

Finally Erik could no longer hold it in. He came, hot spurts of semen shooting out of his penis and covering his entire chest. Erik's muscle contractions made Raguna too climax, emptying his load into Erik, who felt the warm liquid coat his insides. The two men breathed a collective sigh, exhausted.

Erik shuffled up and positioned himself beside Raguna. He laid his head delicately on Raguna's strong chest and looked deep into his eyes with a serene smile. Raguna draped an arm over Erik's back.

They slept.

**..::∂∂∂::..**

**Well that was fun to write!**

**I could write a short epilogue, if I get enough demand … that is, a few more reviews (thanks to those who have already reviewed, you guys really spurred me on to write these chapters). Thanks!**


End file.
